


A Marshmallow World

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, But mostly porn, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Oculus Death, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, So much smut, XD, because I said so, what else do i even write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Barry Allen and Leonard Snart have a very romantic holiday together.





	A Marshmallow World

It was Christmas Eve and Leonard Snart had barely stepped off the Waverider when a very familiar red blur snatched him up.

Barry Allen, his superhero boyfriend, had already insisted previously that they would be spending the holidays together no matter what.

When the world stopped blowing by in a fantastic whirl, Len found himself on the porch of a snow covered cabin. They were somewhere in the mountains, surrounded by a perfectly picturesque winter landscape. 

Opening the door of the cabin revealed a holiday scene right from a Hallmark card, holly boughs and red ribbon a plenty while flames blazed away in a brick fireplace. There was a small tree loaded with tinsel and an assortment of colorful gifts nestled beneath it.

Barry was quickly pulling Len inside, smiling brightly and pressing an eager kiss to his lips. “Hey,” he murmured excitedly, “Missed you. You were gone for almost two months!”

“Missed you, too,” Len confessed, earnestly returning his affections. “I’m sorry, it’s only been a week for me.”

“Freakin’ time travel, ulgh,” Barry complained affectionately. He was all over Len immediately, quick hands tugging at his clothes as they stood in the foyer, snow blowing in through the open door.

“Barry!” Len gently scolded, gasping when his teeth grazed his throat. “Are you we even truly ready for Christmas? I don’t see any stockings hung up by the mantle with care.”

“Don’t need them,” Barry fussed, a faint rumble of lightning glittering in his eyes. “The tree is trimmed, presents are wrapped, cookies are baked. We’re ready.”

“Hot chocolate?” Len pressed, resisting a moan when Barry nibbled at his ear.

“In the kitchen,” he groaned in reply, the bright electricity fueled by his impatience.

“Reindeer mugs?”

“I brought them!” Barry whined insistently. “Look, we have absolutely everything we need and if we don’t, I can run across the world in like ten seconds. Kinda focused on something else right now.”

“Oh, I couldn’t tell,” Len chuckled deeply and leaned into Barry’s sweet love bites, his eyes closing as he sighed smugly, “Mmm, you really missed me, huh?”

“So damn much,” Barry replied urgently, shutting the door and flashing them over to the bed. He was on top of Len instantly, panting, “I’ve been going crazy. I need you, like, right now.”

Len laughed in surprise when Barry speedily removed their clothing, smirking at the hard cock insistently digging into his thigh. He reached down to take Barry in hand, stroking him quickly.

Barry’s brows furrowed in intense concentration, brilliant lightning zapping all over his body. He bucked into Len’s palm, gasping, “Oh, Len... I missed you so much... I’m so freakin’ close...”

Len’s dexterous fingers squeezed and rolled, twisting around the head of Barry’s dick just the way he knew he liked it. He would tease him and take him apart later, but right now all he wanted to do was make him come.

“Come on, Scarlet,” Len purred low, jerking him fast and hard as he sucked at the line of his jaw. “Come for me...”

It took precisely seven more seconds, Barry always so wonderfully sensitive, his cock pulsing a thick load all across Len’s stomach and hips. Intense arcs of lightning crackled across his skin, mewling contently as waves of pure bliss muddled all coherent thought.

Len held him tenderly, working him through every last tremble of his orgasm. “There you go,” he drawled softly, “My beautiful Scarlet...”

“Mmm, Len,” Barry sighed deeply, his eyes shining happily as he caught his breath. The mess was cleaned up in an instant, still perched on top of Len as if he’d never moved at all. “Not a bad way to kick off our Christmas vacation, eh?”

“Oh, I’m just getting started, Scarlet.” Len deftly swung Barry over onto his back, pinning him in place as he soothed, “All this time without me must have felt like an eternity for you... let me take care of you.”

The first climax had dimmed Barry’s feverish sparking to a low crackle, but Len knew it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy his meta-powered lover. It would take at least four or five more times, especially after having been apart for so long.

Barry was definitely in a hurry for the next one, lube in his hand and already opening himself up at unnatural speeds, moaning, “Oh, God! Len! Please!”

All Len could see between Barry’s thighs was a frantic blur, grunting when he was suddenly pulled forward into a passionate kiss. “Barry,” he mumbled firmly, trying to redirect the pace of things, “Slow down.”

“No,” Barry argued, positively writhing. “I’ve missed you. I don’t wanna, ohhh, mmmph, I don’t wanna wait!”

Len gasped sharply as his cock was suddenly wet and surrounded by incredibly tight heat, gritting his teeth as he hissed, “Fuck, _Barry_...”

“Yes,” Barry groaned, smiling brightly as he let his long legs fall apart, so happy to be full of Len’s thick cock. “God, yes, Len. I missed you, I missed you being inside of me. Please, please, I need it... I need to come again so freakin’ badly.”

“I’ve got you,” Len promised, already beginning to move, slamming forward aggressively. Deep, hard, the head of his cock threatening to slip out before he thrusted all the way in.

Barry was flushed with passion, moaning every time Len bottomed out, his hands seeking the broad lines of his shoulders for support. “Feels good,” he praised, “God! You always feel so damn good... oh! Fuck! Yes!”

Len grunted in reply, pressing his face into the crook of Barry’s shoulder. He was a quiet lover, always had been, but Barry was something else in the bedroom entirely. He was beautifully expressive, and Len loved being able to coax out the most perverse things from those sweet lips. 

“Len, oh! Fuck!” Barry jerked when Len rolled his hips harder, whimpering desperately. “Yes, that, just like that! Ohhh! Rightthererighttherrrreeee! Oh! God! _Damn_! I love it, I love your fucking cock so much!”

“Yeah?” Len grunted, shifting his weight and both of them left reeling from the new angle. He watched Barry’s face, listened to every little sound, constantly adjusting to make sure he was enjoying himself to the fullest. “Like that? Huh?”

“Uh huh, that, that there, more, _please_ , more,” Barry gasped, “I need it, I need more, Len!”

Len gracefully lifted Barry’s legs over his shoulders without breaking stride, groaning softly as the heat all around his cock clenched down impossibly tighter. He felt a strong vibration that resonated down in his balls, biting the inside of his lip to keep himself from coming.

“Len!” Barry shouted, his long spine coiling off the bed. His whole body shuddered, sparking brilliantly while he sobbed, “Coming, fuck, I’m gonna come! Please don’t stop, don’t fucking stop!”

Len couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of an ego boost knowing he could make Barry fall apart like this. Not many people could boast about making love to a young god and completely wrecking them with their awesome albeit mortal prowess.

Barry twitched and convulsed, blurring as he was driven again to orgasm by the ferocious pounding of Len’s cock. The vibrations were even stronger than before, Barry buzzing away as his cock unloaded between them. 

Len slowed down, rocking Barry through it, whispering in his ear, “There you go... just like that... my gorgeous Scarlet...”

“Len,” Barry moaned sweetly, this orgasm much more satisfying and allowing him to now appreciate the crawling roll of Len’s body. He pulled him in for a deep kiss, sweaty fingers gliding over his face.

“Good?” Len purred. He kept himself moving, tender thrusts punctuated with soft little kisses.

“So fucking good,” Barry sighed, melting away in Len’s arms. His legs dropped back down around his waist, curling close. 

The kiss went on and on, Len lost in the delicious taste of Barry’s tongue. Their bodies began to rock against one another, the heat rising again as the kiss became more passionate, more desperate.

Barry braced himself against the headboard as Len began to fuck him again, his eyes flashing with lightning as he gasped loudly, “Len... fuck, I love you.”

“And I love you,” Len whispered earnestly, his voice cracking on the words. He so rarely spoke them, but he meant them every time. 

Barry was the best thing that had ever happened to him, the one person who had seen the good in him and never given up. He loved him more than anything in the whole world, ever thankful they had found their way to each other and Len had shed himself of his villainous past.

For Barry Allen, he would always be a hero.

Len grabbed onto Barry’s wrists, pinning them against the mattress as he plowed into him. He had to show him how much he loved him, his actions expressing all the emotions his words could not. 

Barry was soon crackling again, moaning and twitching, those damn vibration all around Len’s cock threatening to end this before he was done.

Len gave one last hard thrust, panting softly and slowing back down. He hated to deny Barry, but he wasn’t ready to be finished. He kissed Barry’s cheek, murmuring breathlessly, “Fuck, Scarlet...”

“Len!” Barry fussed impatiently, pouting up at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t wanna come yet,” Len grunted, trying to think of anything that would keep his orgasm at bay.

Rip Hunter naked.

Rip naked and wet on a winter’s day.

Yup. That did it. Ulgh. Totally did it.

“Come on,” Barry pleaded impatiently, flashing up onto his hands and knees. He bowed his head down, scooting back and presenting his beautiful ass to Len. “Take me like this, I wanna come with you.”

“Christ, Scarlet,” Len murmured, staring down at Barry’s slick and gaping hole. He knew if he kept going there was no way he wouldn’t bust in seconds, but he couldn’t refuse such a lovely gift. He grabbed Barry’s cheeks, spreading them wide and running his tongue right over his ass.

“Len!” Barry squeaked, the tongue unexpected but very welcome, whimpering pleasurably, “Ohhhhh, _Len_... that’s... mmm, okay, yup, that’s good.”

Len licked deliberately, circling Barry’s ass with teasing laps before plunging inside. He growled quietly, increasing the frequency and depth, sucking hot kisses around the rim of Barry’s ass as he ate him out.

Barry had pressed his face into the mattress, his toes curling up tightly as he sobbed, “So good, all of that, fuck, yes, please, please, _please_!”

Len reached down between Barry’s legs, massaging his balls with delicate touches, running his thumb all along the seam of his taint. He knew Barry was close judging by the growing arcs of electricity, finally curling his fingers around his cock.

Barry began to rock his hips back, riding Len’s lovely mouth as he pleaded, “Yes, please, keep going, please, please don’t stop...!”

Len grunted eagerly, fucking Barry’s slick ass with his tongue more passionately and swiftly stroking his dripping cock. He could practically taste the lightning coming off of Barry’s body in steady waves, giving him everything he had to bring him over the edge.

Barry tensed and cried out from the strength of his release, his cock shooting hard, panting, “Ohhh, God, yesss! Yes! Fuck! Oh, oh, my God!”

Len could feel Barry’s hole clenching all around his tongue as he trembled in ecstasy, keeping his hand and mouth moving until he was squirming from overstimulation. He smirked as he pulled away with a departing lick, remarking smugly, “That’s three...”

Barry collapsed flat on the bed, making happy little sounds and giving Len a big thumb’s up. “Three... mmm, three is super nice,” he wheezed, “Sooo super nice.”

Len chuckled, crawling up to lay beside him and kissing his shoulder as he teased, “Hmm, am I going to have to finish without you?”

Barry lifted up his head, grinning as he promised, “Oh, no. You just wait one second and I’m gonna jingle your bells, mister.”

“Ulgh, weak.” Len grimaced at the inferior pun, quirking his brows as he drawled, “You’d think that after all this time you would have been more influenced by my exceptional wit.”

“Aww,” Barry giggled gleefully, “How about I let you come down my tight little chimney with a big ol’ package? Huh? Is that better or am I still on your naughty list?”

“Mmm,” Len mused, “It’s still pretty terrible, but don’t worry about finding coal in your stocking. I have something very special in my sack just for you.”

“Oh? Hmmm! Whatever could it be!” Barry pretended to be lost deep in thought before he gasped, “Are you bringing me good tidings and cheer?”

“I will bring you good tidings, rough tidings, tidings with light spankings, and anything else you could possibly want,” Len purred seductively as he patted his thigh invitingly. “Santa’s lap isn’t the one that can grant wishes.”

“Oh, yeah? Prove it,” Barry taunted playfully, flashing on top of Len and straddling his hips. He grinded back against his cock, his ass still slick but already tightening back up. His forehead wrinkled up in precise concentration, catching of the head of Len’s dick on his hole and slowly lowering himself down.

“Easy, Scarlet,” Len murmured, able to feel the stretch of his immense girth pushing inside Barry’s taut body. He rested his hands on Barry’s thighs, not pushing, merely caressing as he praised, “You feel absolutely extraordinary... definitely getting yourself back on my nice list.”

“Shut up,” Barry laughed, smiling crookedly, bashful as he rocked himself down to work Len’s cock in deeper. He really did look amazing, his lean body the epitome of grace as he flexed his stomach to power his hips, groaning softly as he took on every searing inch.

Len panted softly, gazing up at Barry adoringly. All jokes aside, he was truly amazing. His very own god, beautiful and powerful, riding his cock like he was made for it. Len knew the slow rhythm wouldn’t last. It never did for very long, but he was going to enjoy it while he could.

Barry began to speed up, his hands pressing down on Len’s chest to support himself. He hit a particularly lovely angle, his pace stuttering for a few breathless moments before he got going again. 

All Len could do was lay there and take it, grunting quietly as he felt pressure building back up in his loins. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself this time, grabbing Barry’s sides and gasping sharply, “Scarlet... getting close.”

“Len,” Barry whispered his name like a prayer, reverent and smiling sweetly. He lifted himself up fully, tucking his arms behind his head as he rode Len as hard as he could. The slap of Barry’s cock against his stomach was positively obscene, his slim hips slamming down frantically.

Len gritted his teeth, his head thrashing against the pillows as Barry began to vibrate and shiver. The hum was so loud he couldn’t hear himself think, only able to focus on the rising heat between his legs as he began to orgasm, growling, “Fuck, _Barry_... there, I’m coming...!”

“Yes!” Barry wailed desperately, bouncing up and down inhumanly fast, moaning, “Fuck, I want it, I want your fucking come! Gimme, fuck, give it all to me! Fill me up!”

As if the magical vibrations weren’t enough, hearing Barry Allen, the Flash, begging for his come was sure to rupture every last brain cell Len had.

Len groaned, low and hoarse, one singular cry of ecstasy as he pumped his load deep inside of Barry. The endless vibrations made his head spin, left lightheaded and gasping from the intensity of his climax. 

Barry grabbed onto his cock, his hand blurring as he quickly jerked himself off. He came in a few seconds, sparking and shuddering, finally collapsing against Len’s chest as he gasped haggardly, “Wow...”

“Uh huh,” Len agreed, raising a hand to caress Barry’s back, breathlessly kissing his damp brow. He closed his eyes, thoroughly satisfied and content. He could feel his age in moments like these, tempted to doze off.

He breathed in Barry’s scent, sharp and sweet, always so strong after they’d made love like this. It was the smell of the air after a thunderstorm and so perfectly Barry. He’d missed it, holding him a little closer to enjoy every second of it.

It smelled like coming home.

Barry fidgeted, his slender form still buzzing with excited energy, softly nuzzling beneath Len’s chin. He kept moving around, restless, definitely not interested in napping.

“Mmm?” Len peeked down at him, a knowing smirk curling his lips. “Still not enough for you, Scarlet?”

Barry grinned sheepishly, wiggling his hips as he replied, “Two months is a reeeally long time...”

Len could feel Barry’s cock, persistently erect even as his own was softening. He kissed Barry’s hair, musing, “I’m afraid though the mind is willing, the flesh is too old and tired.”

Barry pouted sadly, absolutely pitiful, gazing up at Len with a sorrowful whine.

Len rolled his eyes, grumbling as if he was being burdened with something absolutely terrible. “Fine,” he drawled, “I suppose I can still provide some form of assistance.”

Barry immediately lit up, grinning as Len guided him up onto his chest, his hard cock wagging in his face. 

Len smirked, parting his lips and sighing as Barry slipped inside. He sucked him softly, his tongue lavishing the underside of his cock. His hands rose up to grab Barry’s hips, encouraging him to press deeper.

Barry was cautious, pushing forward experimentally and watching Len in complete awe as he took all of him down his throat. “Len... God... you’re so fuckin’ sexy...”

Len’s cheeks pinked at the compliment, giving Barry’s hips an appreciative squeeze. He savored the taste of him, the faint salty residue from his previous orgasms and the heat of his flesh, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking harder.

Barry was having trouble controlling himself, holding onto the headboard as he thrusted a little faster. “I love your cock,” he whispered shyly, “Mm, I really, really do... but your mouth... God, your mouth is incredible... you were fucking made to suck dick, Len.”

Len wrapped his tongue around the head of Barry’s dick to validate all of his praise, opening up his throat and smacking at his ass to get him going. He quickly breathed out through his nose, grunting when Barry finally stopped holding back and starting slamming roughly into his mouth.

Barry groaned as he fucked Len’s throat, trying not to use his speed and shaking all over from the effort. His head fell back, giving into the wonderful tremors and mewling, “So good, it’s so good, mmm, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

Len found Barry’s hole slick with his own come, quickly thrusting two fingers up inside of him. Barry jerked in surprise and cried out, his hips jerking erratically. Len twisted his fingers skillfully, curling around to find that little spot that would send his dear Speedster right off into rapture.

“Lennnn, yes, yes, yes!” Barry screamed as he came, smacking the headboard as he trembled. He pumped his hips, groaning as Len sucked down every last drop he had. It was too much, one last faint crack of lightning dancing over his skin before he had to back off. “Ffffuck...”

Len licked his lips hungrily, helping Barry stretch back on the bed next to him. His jaw ached horribly and his neck would definitely have a crick in it tomorrow, but to see Barry completely satisfied and turning into a pile of squishy meta-human goo made it all worth it.

“Holy freakin’ crap,” Barry sighed dopily, flushed and totally elated. “Those were some really good tidings.”

“My pleasure,” Len chuckled, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. He smirked at him fondly, asking dryly, “I take it we’re done for now?”

“For now,” Barry replied gleefully. He stretched his long legs, gushing, “Mmmm, now we can put on cuddly pajamas and snuggle and drink hot cocoa...”

“With marshmallows?”

“Is there any other way?”

“Mmm, I knew I fell in love with you for some reason,” Len purred, hugging him close.

“I love you, too,” Barry chuckled warmly. “So very much... Merry Christmas, Len.”

Len smiled and kissed him, letting it linger for a long moment before he replied adoringly, “Merry Christmas, Scarlet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, my Coldflash peoples! <3


End file.
